


Forgive me for I’m about to sin

by BlackHellKitty



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cassidy wants to try something new, I saw a post on Tumblr about bedroom scentences and thought about Jessedy, Jesse is tired but would do anything for Cass, M/M, Okay maybe a little bit of plot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, at least I think it's no real hard stuff, but no - actually not..., but no real hard stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: When Jesse comes back home late, he finds something on the altar he hadn't expect to find there. Pure PWP that came up to my mind, when I read a post on tumblr about scentences that were overheard in the bedroom. And somehow I had to think of Jesse and Cass. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This were the scentences in the post: 
> 
> o "Just try it. You might like it."   
> o "Harder."   
> o "Want to fool around?"   
> o "Sorry, honey. I'm tired."   
> o "Do you like that?"   
> o "... Little lower."   
> o "I don't feel like it."   
> o "Someone might hear!"   
> o "Faster!"   
> o "Does that feel good?"   
> o "Sorry about that."   
> o "What would you like?"   
> o "Wow. That was amazing."   
> o "I've never done that before."   
> o "Are you sure we aren't going to get caught?"   
> o "Want to try something different?"   
> o "How does this look?"   
> o "I don't feel comfortable about this."   
> o "No. No, I don't think so."   
> o "I feel like playing."   
> o "I need you now."   
> o "Fuuuuuuck. More of that, please."   
> o "What are you wearing?"   
> o "Oh, God, yes."   
> o "Mmm. Right there..."   
> o "Oops. Sorry."   
> o "I didn't hurt you, did I?"   
> o "I needed this."   
> o "Am I in?"   
> o "Here, let me do that."   
> o "What would you like?"   
> o "Kiss me all over."   
> o "Trust me. It'll be great."   
> o "I'm not sure about this..."   
> o "Forgive me for I'm about to sin."   
> o "Fuck me. PLEASE."   
> o "Almost there..."   
> o "Nice and slow." 
> 
> I brought them into some kind of order and then wrote the story around the scentences. 
> 
> Have fun! ;)

It was late when Jesse got back from town. He was too lazy to turn on the church’s lights when he walked through the rows of benches, throwing the lyric sheets for next Sunday on them. Suddenly he heard someone clearing his throat and looked up. Cassidy was half sitting on the altar, tight black latex briefs on and some kind of corset. “Cass?!”, Jesse shouted in shock. “What are you wearing? What the hell is this?” He gesticulated wildly to describe what he was seeing.

 

Cass grinned his mad man’s grin. “Oops. Sorry, Padre. Did I offend you?” Jesse shot him a look that told him his answer clearly enough. “Too sad”, the vampire lamented and lounged a bit more on the altar. “I feel like playing. Want to fool around? Want to try something different?” Matching his words Cassidy held up a riding crop and played lazily with its leatherhead.

 

“I don't feel like it, Cass, sorry”, Jesse answered and put down the last view lyric sheets, before going straight to the little kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. “Trust me. It'll be great”, Cassidy told him, running after the preacher. “No. No, I don't think so”, he replied, ignoring the half-naked vampire as good as he could. “But… Just try it. You might like it”, Cass tried again. He really wanted to do this. Wanted it for several weeks now but never found the courage to ask Jesse. And now that he did, he simply told him he was too tired? He wouldn’t accept that as an answer…

 

Jesse sighed heavily, closing the kitchen shelf’s door. “I've never done that before. And I don't feel comfortable about this. Not tonight.” Not tonight? That wasn’t a no then. Ok, Cassidy thought. Time to pull no punches. He swirled around and clutched on the preacher’s black shirt. “But I need you now, Padre.” He did his best puppy eyes, rubbing his palms over Jesse’s chest. “I'm not sure about this...”, Jesse still hesitated. “Fuck me. PLEASE”, Cass now whined and went down on his knees, looking up to Jesse pleading. Again the preacher sighed and looked up into the air shortly but theatrically. “Forgive me for I'm about to sin”, he told no one specific, before pulling Cass up from the ground.

 

“Where”, he asked his friend, when he stood on his own feed again. “In the church? I’ve always wondered what the columns are good for anyway”, he grinned while already going back into the darkened church. “Are you sure we aren't going to get caught?”, Jesse asked him suspicious. Of course there weren’t any real neighbors, but he never felt completely save in there. “No ones here, Padre. And it’s the middle of the night. No one will hear us.” Jesse didn’t look convinced at all, so Cass turned back to him sighing and placed a little peck on his cheek. “Come on. It’ll be great. I promise.” He led Jesse to one of the columns. He stood against it with his back and pulled Jesse close. “And now kiss me, you king of ice”, he growled, searching Jesse’s lips with his. This he didn’t need to say twice, because Jesse started to kiss him hungrily the next second.

 

They stayed like this for a good while, searching mouths and hands, until they were both hard. Jesse’s erection pressed uncomfortable against his trousers and he groaned, starting to fumble with the fly of his jeans. “Here, let me do that”, Cass said and pushed Jesse’s hands away. He went on his knees and put the zip between his teeth, pulling it down slowly, before pushing the rest of the trousers down, together with the preacher’s boxers. “Fuck”, Jesse swore, before pulling Cass up again, nearly ramming him back into the column, plundering his mouth while pressing his erection into Cassidy’s stomach.

 

They were both panting, when Cass broke the kiss. “Get… get the rope, Padre. Please.” A dark glimmer ghosted over Jesse’s eyes before he went for it. Together with the riding crop he came back to Cass not a minute later. “Turn”, he told the vampire with a dark voice that send a shiver over Cassidy’s back. He obeyed willingly, turning to face the column. Jesse took his arms harshly and tied the rope around them hard. Then he went to the other side again and pulled the black latex briefs down in one swift motion. Cass wiggled his now bare ass a bit and grinned. “How does this look?”, he asked playfully. “Still too white”, Jesse growled, squeezing his cheeks hard with his hands, before letting go and taking two steps back. He got rid of his shirt and combed his fingers through his hair. Shit… he hadn’t done something like this, ever before. But if Cass wanted to… He could never deny the vampire a thing. He loved him. Fuckin’ loved this fucker and he would do anything. “So let’s go”, he mumbled to himself and took the riding crop that lay next to him on the floor.

 

Carefully and light like a feather he stroked it’s leatherhead over Cassidy’s ass, who shuddered. Then, without a second warning he lifted it and hit Cass hard with a loud snap. His friend winced a bit. “Mmm. Right there...”, he moaned after a moment, wiggling his arse in Jesse’s direction again. “Does that feel good?”, Jesse asked him in his low voice, breath held back a bit. “Oh, yes, Padre. More than that”, Cass giggled. “Keep on.” Jesse did. He stroked out again, this time the other cheek. “Aahhh”, Cass moaned, smiling to himself. “Harder, Padre, please.” “Only if you keep quiet, you noisy brat. Someone might hear!” By that Cass turned his head around as good as he could and looked Jesse dead in the eye. “Really, Padre? You care about anyone right now?” Jesse thought for a moment, before giving in. “Okay, turn around again, you bloody slut.” Pleased by these words Cassidy turned around again, waiting for the next hit. It came with full force, leaving a red mark on his ass. “FUUUCK!”, he screamed out, holding on to the column, panting hard. A second strike hit him and a third, before Jesse bent over, to whisper in his ear. “Do you like that?”, he asked him, licking a wet stripe behind his ear. “Yes, Padre, god… but... Little lower maybe", he replied breathless. Jesse nodded and stepped back again.

 

The riding crop gave a whistling sound when he stroke it through the air, hitting not only Cass’s ass, but also his balls. The vampire screamed out loud. “Fuuuuuuck. More of that, please”, he pleaded, panting as if he did a marathon. Jesse obeyed and hit him a few more times, until his ass was red and thick marks bloomed on it. “Was that okay?”, Jesse asked, gasping as much as Cass now. “Am I in?”

“In what?”, the vampire asked back. “Is that what you wanted?” Cassidy turned his head again. “Not yet completely”, he grinned wickedly. “You little slut”, Jesse grinned back, but already got on his knees and spread Cass’s worn out cheeks. Hungrily he started to lick into the man’s whole with his tongue. “Aaahh”, Cass whined again, holding on to the column, pressing his face to the cool stone. Jesse didn’t bother with anymore foreplay, just pushed his tongue inside his ass, wiggling it around and striking Cassidy’s prostate eagerly, until he wasn’t more than a gasping mess. “Please, Jesse, please, just fuck me”, he pleaded breathless.

 

“Pleasure”, the preacher said, standing up and positioning himself behind the bent down vampire. With one hand he grasped Cassidy’s hip and guided himself into his hole with the other. Without any warning he pushed inside hard, splitting the vampire open. “Fuck”, he swore, but didn’t stop going the whole way down, until his balls hit Cass’s reddened ass. Slowly he started to move back again, pushing back in slowly but hard and building some kind of rhythm, before taking Cass’s cock in hand, stroking him the same time.

 

“Faster!”, the vampire pleaded after some time, trying to push back onto Jesse’s cock and forth into his hand the same time. “Almost there...”, Jesse panted, going faster and especially deeper, when he changed his angel a bit. Cassidy couldn’t do more than nod because the new angle made Jesse hit his prostate with every stroke. Jesse felt that he couldn’t last much longer, so he bent down and whispered in Cass’s ear again. “Come for me, Cass.” His friend wasn’t sure if it was Jesse or ‘the voice’ who told him to come, but whoever it was, it had been all he needed. With a cry he came shuddering into Jesse’s hand, soon followed by the preacher deep inside of him. Jesse kept on moving, until they both were done and only saw stars around them.

 

Carefully he pulled out of the man and went around the column to undo the ropes. He jumped back just in time to catch Cassidy, because he slumped down the minute the ropes weren’t holding him up anymore. He took him up, carrying him through the church and into his little bedroom behind the kitchen.

 

“Wow. That was amazing”, Jesse said, when they lay side by side on the bed. Cass turned to him, using Jesse’s arm as a pillow. “I needed this”, he told him, ghosting his fingers over the preacher’s chest. They both kept silent for some time.

 

“I didn't hurt you, did I?”, Jesse suddenly asked, looking down at Cassidy concerned. “Noooh, I mean yes of course, but… I wanted this, Padre”, Cass said, when he saw that Jesse really was concerned about his actions. “But if you feel bad about it, you could do something as recompense.” He smiled his wicked smile again and Jesse couldn’t stop but smile too. “What would you like?”, he asked, pulling Cassidy closer into his arms. “Kiss me all over would do as a start”, Cassidy said and did his puppy eyes again. “You fuckin’ brat”, the preacher laughed, but kissed the vampire anyway.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning Cassidy couldn’t suppress a moan when he stood up from the bed. Last night’s activities hadn’t passed by unseen. Jesse woke up by the sound and yawned lazily before leaning on his elbows so he could see his friend. “Morning”, Cass greeted him, searching through the wardrobe for something to wear after his shower. Jesse’s eyes wandered over his body and stopped by his ass, where the marks from yesterday’s activities still could be seen. “Sorry about that”, he said therefore, really meaning it. Cass waved it aside. “It’s all right, Padre, I told you so yesterday.”

 

“I could make breakfast, if you like”, Jesse suggested. “That would be an adequate apology”, Cass smiled and went into the bathroom, leaving the door open. “What would you like?”, the preacher asked, hearing the water starting to flow in the shower. “Don’t care”, came the immediate answer. “As long as you feed it to me in the bed”, he added and Jesse didn’t need to see him to know he was grinning. “Nice and slow and-“ “With a good fuck afterwards?”, Jesse tried, knowing his friend too well. “Oh, God, yes”, Cassidy growled.

 

When Cass didn’t hear Jesse get up, he looked back into the bedroom from behind the door. “You’ll have to be quick with making breakfast, if you want to be true to your word.” Now it was Jesse who grinned. “Sorry, honey. I'm tired. Ask me again in two hours or something”, he said, letting himself falling back into the cushions. “Bastard”, Cass mumbled, but smiled, while getting dressed. He jumped back into the bed a minute later, hair still damp. “I still insist on that breakfast”, he said while snuggling up next to his friend.

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my little writing-experiment. 
> 
> If you did, feel free to leave kudos, comments and bookmarks - they make my day! 
> 
> For everyone who hopes for new chapters in my other stories: I'm very sorry I haven't written for such a long time. I haven't forgot about them and I will finish them. So please stay with me! <3


End file.
